Just Believe -Sequel Meaning of Love in A Cup of Coffee-
by clarakyumin
Summary: Jika kau percaya dengan cinta, berarti kau juga harus percaya pada orang yang kau cintai.. Jika kau percaya jika ia takkan meninggalkanmu, harusnya kau harus menyimpan kepercayaanmu itu dalam-dalam. Jika suatu saat rasa percayamu itu hilang, percayalah jika orang yang kau cintai akan membuat rasa percayamu itu akan datang kemabali, dan takkan pernah hilang lagi./KYUMIN/GS/ONESHOOT


**KYUMIN**

**By: Clara Eduardo Wijaya**

**.**

** Just Believe**

**.**

**Warning : GS, EYD tidak sesuai, typo(s).Nama pemain hanya author pinjam.**

**.**

"Hahahahahaha." Gelak tawa dari sepasang kekasih yang sedang bersenang-senang di bawah langin sore yang indah dan menenangkan.

"Ya! Rasakan balasanku Cho Kyuhyun!" Ucap seorang yeoja yang kembali tertawa saat lemparan salju yang di lemparnya tepat sasaran mengenai wajah tampan orang yang di cintainya,

"...Ya! Cho Sungmin! Apa yang kau lakukan pada wajahku yang tampan ini?!" Balas Kyu dengan kesal melihat tingkah Minnie imut yang sedang menggeliat di tumpukan salju yang dingin."Hey! Namaku Lee Sungmin." Setelah lama menertawakan kekasihnya, yeoja ini berlari dan menjulurkan lidah mengejek tapi sangat imut. XD"Aiiiish..Jangan lari kau Cho Sungmin!"Waktu demi waktupun terus berjalan. Takkan ada yang namanya bosan diantara mereka ketika bersama. Terus begitu.

.

.

Matahari yang hampir terbenam cukup untuk mengawali rasa lelah mereka saat bermain bersama-sama. Keduanya tersungkur di tumpukan salju yang tak lupa saling bergandengan tangan seakan tak ingin melepaskan satu sama lain. Terdiam sampai salah satu dari mereka memecahkan keheningan.

Kyuhyun pov~

Kupandangi wajahnya. Cantik. Tetap saja cantik, tak pernah berubah dan akan selamanya seperti itu.

Aku memang bodoh atau memang sudah menjadi gila karna bisa mencintai yeoja sederhana yang sedang berbaring di sampingku ini.

Matanya yang bulat imut, hidungnya yang mungil, dan bibirnya yang menggoda. Sangat tak bisa di lepaskan dari pandanganku. Mungkin selama ini aku sedang bermimpi, atau koma di rumah sakit sampai-sampai tak bisa bangun dan bertemu dengan malaikat yang nantinya akan menjemputku. Jika itu memang benar, aku tak mau bangun dan ingin terus seperti ini.

Aku terus memandanginya dan tersenyum nakal saat dia berbalik menatapku lembut.

"Minnie~ah." Ucapku masih menatapnya.

"Nde?" Dia membulatkan matanya dan tersenyum manis. Melebarkan bibir plumnya yang pasti sangat manis.

"Annie, hanya saja.."

"Hanya saja apa, Kyu?" tanyanya penasaran. Kembali semakin manis.

" Saranghae.." Ucapku tersenyum tulus tak melepaskan pandanganku darinya.

"Hahahahaha..Minnie kira Kyu mau bilang apa. Ternyata.." Minnie kembaari tertawa, membuat dirinya semakin cantik lagi, dan lagi.

"Jadi?" Ucapku hanya bisa menatap kagum padanya.

"Nde, nado saranghae Kyu. Jeongmhal saranghae. Aku mencintaimu melebihi rasa cintamu padaku." Aku membulatkan mata dan menatapnya kesal.

"Annie! Rasa cintaku lebih besar dari rasa cintamu padaku. Dan akan selalu begitu." Dia kembali tertawa.

"Hahahahaha...nde nde. Kalau begitu rasa cinta kita sama besar dan takkan pernah berubah. Janji?"

"Janji." Aku hanya bisa menautkan jari kami dan kembali tertawa bersama-sama.

_Aku ingin terus seperti ini._

_Tak ingin ada orang lain yang menghalangi kita. Aku ingin kau percaya padaku dan tidak akan pernah terpengaruhi oleh perkataan orang lain yang bisa menghancurkan hubungan kita. _

_Jika memang kau tak percaya padaku, aku mohon, percayalah pada jinji kita dulu._

'Plaak'

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kyuhyun-ssi? Apa kau tak sadar kalau sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" "Berani-beraninya kau menjalin hubungan dengan tikus jalanan itu!" Aku hanya menunduk sambil memegang pipi kiriku. Melihat foto-fotoku dengan Minnie yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Jawab aku Cho Kyuhyun! Apakah tak ada perempuan lain di dunia ini sampai-sampai kau berpacaran dengan yeoja yang asal usulnyapun tak jelas sama sekali!" "Lihat dirimu! Kau pewaris tunggal hartaku dan artis terkenal! Apakah kau tak malu?"

"Aku...aku mencintainya appa!" Aku hanya bisa pasrah mendenagr ucapan appaku yang memang sudah keterlaluan.

"Apa kau bilang? Cinta?! Hanya dengan cinta kau bisa merusak martabatku Cho Kyuhyun!" Ucap Appa melihatku garang.

"Sudahlah yeobo. Tak usah seperti ini. Tenangkan dirimu." Eomma merangkul tangan appa, dan membelaku dengan lembut.

"Tenang huh? Kau menyuruhku tenang, sedangkan anak kita satu-satunya sedang menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja tidak tahu diri di luar sana!"

"Cukup Appa! Ini hidupku. Aku mencintainya! Dia pilihanku Appa! Appa tidak bisa mengatur apa yang menjadi hakku!" Aku berlari dan meninggalkan appa yang sudaah sangat marah dan eomma yang hanya bisa melihatku dengan tatapan sedih.

.

.

'Kriing kring' Bunyi lonceng pintu saat aku membuka pintu kafe tempat Minnie bekerja. Pertemuan pertamaku dengan Minnie.

"Wae Kyu?" Minnie menatapku kaget saat tahu aku datang.

"Annie, hanya saja aku cuma ingin bersamamu saja. Bolehkan?" Aku menatapnya dalam. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum riang lalu kembali ke counter kafe untuk meminta ijin untuk pulang duluan.

"Tidak merepotkan kan?" Ucapku merasa bersalah.

"Annie. Tidak merepotkan kok.." Minnie merangkul tanganku dan mengiringku pergi dari kafe dengan girang.

.

.

**Taman**

"Ada apa Kyu? Kenapa murung?" Dengan polos Minnie bertanya melihat tingkahku yang mungkin aneh hari ini. "Mau cerita?"

"Annie. Tak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya capek." Aku menggeleng cepat dan tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang saja. Kau harus istirahat. Kau juga sangat pucat." Ucapnya.

Yaa Tuhan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan pada malaikatmu ini? Aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya, itu tak mungkin terjadi dan takkan pernah ku lakukan. Bagaimana dengan appa? Pasti appa akan melakukan lebih untuk Minnie. Aku tak ingin ini terjadi. Aku tak ingin Minnie terluka.

Tapi apa bisa aku meninggalkannya? Apa setelah itu aku bisa bernapas dengan bebas? itu sangat tidak mungkin.

"Ada apa Kyu?" Minnie melambaikan tangannya, menghilangkan lamunanku

"Annie." " Hmm.. dari pada menghwatirkanku, bagaimana kalo ku traktir es krim saja..

"Jinjja? Yeaaaay.. Kalo begitu kajja!" Minnie melompat girang dan segera menarikku ke kedai es krim langganan kami.

.

.

Author pov~

'Tok tok tok' Pintu Minnie terketuk.

"Nde. Chakkaman." Yeoja mungil yang bernama Minnie itu hanya bisa membuka pintu sambil tersenyum.

"Ajjushi! Ada yang bisa aku bantu." Minnie terus tersenyum manis, walaupun tak tahu siapa yang sebenarnya berada di depannya sekarang ini.

_Jika benar kita takkan terpisah, maka aku mohon lakukan itu dan buat aku percaya bahwa kau takkan pernah meninggalkanku._

_Jika memang kau takkan meninggalkanku, aku mohon tetaplah di sini, dan buatlah aku percaya jika memang hal itu benar._

"Tapi ajjushi, itu tidak mungkin. Aku mencintainya. Akuu.. aku tak bisa." Mata Minnie hanya bisa berkaca-kaca saat berbicara dengan ayah Kyu.

"Bukankah kau mencintai anakku? Bukankah kau ingin melihatnya bahagia? Kalau benar kau mencintainya, tinggalkan dia dan pergi jauh dari kota ini. Karna jika kau terus bersamanya, kau hanya bisa membuatnya tersiksa dan menghancurkan kariernya yang selama ini dia buat." Appa Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap datar pada Minnie yang kini terisak.

"Lagi pula kau akan ku beri uang yang lebih dari cukup untuk pergi dari sini dan mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang lebih layak. Aku mohon, lupakan anakku." Appa Kyuhyun pergi dan meninggalkan amplop coklat di atas meja dekat Minnie duduk sekarang.

Minnie bangkit dan membiarkan aplop itu. Ia mengambil foto Kyu yang terpampang jelas di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Kyu..."

.

.

Kyuhyun pov~

'Kriing kring' Seperti biasa, aku mencari Minnie di tempat kerjanya. Hari ini aku mencarinya lebih cepat untuk memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Kemarin malam, perasaanku tak enak saat memikirkannya. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya.

"Permisi. Apa Sungmin ada?" Ucapku ramah dan tersenyum pada ajusshi pemilik kedai kafe.

"Dia tak ada! Pergilah!" Jawabnya membentak membuatku bingung.

"Bolehkah aku tahu, apakah ia sekarang sedang libur?" Ucapku tak menyerah, karna yang ku tahu, ini jadwal Minnie untuk kerja.

"Aku tak tahu! Pergilah dan jangan pernah kembali!" Ucapnya mulai kasar. Aku yang bingung, berbalik dan mencari teman Minnie yang juga kerja di sana.

"Annyeong chingu. Apakah aku boleh bicara sebentar?" Ucapku ramah.

"A...ada.. yang bisa ku bantu tuan?" Ucapnya terbata melihatku. Ada apa dengannya?

"Minnie..apakah kau tahu Minnie hari ini bekerja atau tidak?" Ucapku tersenyum.

"A..Annie.. ja..jangan tanya padaku." Ucapnya menunduk dan segera menghindarku.

"Tunggu! Aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah hari ini Minnie bekerja apa tidak?" Aku menggenggam tangannya kasar dan kembali bertanya padanya.

"Jangan pernah bertanya padaku! Jangan pernah bertanya soal Minnie padaku! Kau hanya bisa menyakitinya! Jangan pernah mencarinya lagi!" Dia menepis tanganku dan pergi.

Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Kemana Minnie?

Perasaanku mulai tak enak, aku segera bergegas pergi ke rumah Minnie.

.

.

_Kau tahu? Apapun akan ku lakukan agar bisa membuatmu bahagia._

_Tak peduli dengan perasaan ini. Yang ku utamakan adalah dirimu seorang. Bukan orang lain, maupun diriku sendiri. Hanya dirimu._

'Tok tok tok'

"Minnie..Apa kau ada di dalam?"

"..." Tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Minnie, aku mohon buka pintu."

"..." Tetap tak ada jawaban.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menelponnya.

_"Tuuut..tuut..Halo."_ Minnie berbicara riang dari sebrang telepon.

"Minnie. Kau di mana? Kenapa semua orang yang ada di tempat kerjamu jadi ketus padaku? Sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

_"..." _ Tak ada jawaban.

"Minnie?" Perasaanku mulai tak enak. "Apa kau baik- baik saja?"

_"Annie Kyu. Sebaiknya kita tak usah bertemu lagi. Aku...aku tak pantas untukmu. Aku hanya bisa membuatmu menderita Kyu. Mianhae. Jeongmhal Mianhae." _ Walaupun samar, aku bisa merasakan jika suara Minnie bergetar.

"A...apa yang kau katakan Minnie? Apa yang terjadi? katakan padaku. Jangan seenaknya seperti ini. Kau ingin meninggalkanku huh? Kau ingin pergi begitu saja? Bagaimana denganku? Kau tak bisa begitu saja meninggalkanku. Kau sudah berjanji takkan pernah meninggalkanku. Ke mana janjimu? Kau tak bisa meninggalkanku begitu saja." Suaraku mulai bergetar, aku tak bisa menahan semuanya. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

_"Kyu, anggap saja kau tak pernah mengenalku. Lupakan aku. Carilah yeoja yang lebih pantas untukmu, dan yang pasti orangnya bukanlah aku. Semoga kau bahagia. Annyeong Kyu. Tuut tuuut."_ Sambungan teleponpun terputus.

"Arrrrrrrrgh...Apa yang terjadi Minnie, kau di mana? Aku mohon kembali laah. Jangan seperti yang harus kulakukan?" Aku berjalan frustasi. Tak memedulikan orang-orang yang sudah teriak-teriak melihatku. Aku sudak tak memedulikan identitasku, harga diriku dan diriku sendiri. Yang aku pikirkan hanyalah Minnie-ku. Kemana ia sekarang?

Author pov~

Kyuhyun terus berjalan tak memedulikan orang-orang yang sudah menatap kagum sekaligus aneh padanya. Ia terus berjalan, tek memedulikan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Sesampainya..

'CKIIIIIIIIIIIT BRUUUUK' Tubuh jenjangnya yang putih sudah terlentang tak berdaya. Dalam keadaan sepeti ini, apakah kau tau apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya? Minnie. Hanya Minnie.

Bahkan ia berpikir bahwa ia tak ingin bangkit lagi. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena Ia ingin bertemu dengan malaikat kecilnya. Ia ingin memeluk malaikat kecilnya. Ia ingin menagih janji pada malaikat kecilnya itu.

_Janji. _

_Aku ingin menagih janjimu padaku._

_Aku ingin kau menepati janjimu padaku._

_Aku ingin kau kembali padaku. Takkan ada yang ku inginkan lagi. Hanya janji itu yang ku inginkan. janji untuk bersama selamanya. Janji untuk saling mencintai selamanya._

_6 bulan kemudian_

Kyuhyun pov~

Kurasakan sentuhan hangat pada pipi kiriku sekarang. Hangat, sangat hangat. Jika aku tersadar, ini mungkin takkan ada di dunia nyata lagi. Cukup begini saja, aku tak ingin bangun.

"Kyuu..jebal..bangunlah Kyu." Samar-samar aku mendengar suara lembut menyeruak masuk kedalam telingaku. Suara yang ku rindukan selama ini. Tapi aku takut. Aku takut kalau misalnya aku bangun, suara itu akan menghilang dan aku akan mendapati kenyataan jika dia yang ku rindukan takkan pernah kembali ke dalam pelukanku lagi.

"Kyuu...ini aku." Suara itu kembali datang. Apa benar itu Minnie? Kalau benar, aku ingin bangun sekarang juga.

"Hiks...Kyu..jangan tinggalkan aku Kyu. Jebal. Saranghae Kyu. Jeongmhal saranghae." Ternyata benar, orang yang selama ini ku rindukan ada di sebelahku.

"Nado saranghae Minnie-ah." Minnie mendongak saat mendengar suaraku dan kembali terisak. Cantik. Selalu cantik, takkan pernah berubah.

'Bruuuk' Minnie memelukku hangat. Aku meridukan kehangatan ini, Aroma tubuh ini, dan nafas yang selalu menerpa tubuhku.

"Hiks..Kyu.. Kau ke mana saja? Kenapa tidur lama sekali?" Ucapnya masih terisak dan masih memelukku.

"Kau yang kemana saja Minnie-ah?" Aku menarik tubuhnya agar kami bisa saling bertatapan.

"Annie Kyu. Aku tak ke mana-mana kok. Hanya pergi ke rumah ajjumha saja." Minnie berusaha memberika alasan.

"Hn." Sudah cukup. Aku tak ingin dengar apapun yang lagi. Yang penting kau ada di sini.

"Minnie.. jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi ya.. Kemanapun kau pergi, harus lapor padaku. Pergi dengan siapa, berapa lama, naik apa, semuanya harus lapor padaku. Kalau bisa, aku yang akan mengantarmu. Arra?" Ucapku dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hhehehehe...nde..nde..aku akan lapor Kyuunnie.. Cup." Balasnya nyengir sambil mencium pipiku.

"Huh? Hanya di pipi?" Aku tersenyum evil melihatnya. Minnie hanya bisa menunduk dan tiba-tiba berlari keluar pintu.

"Kejar aku kalau bisa! " Ucapnya menjulurkan lidah lagi.

"Ya! Dasar! Tunggu saja. Kalau aku sudah sembuh aku akan mengejarmu, dan takkan melepaskanmu lagi!" Ucapku berteriak.

"Hey! Anak muda! Berhentilah berteriak." Ucap 2 orang yang ada di tempat duduk dekat tempat tidurku. Aku berbalik saat tahu siapa yang ada di dekatku.

"Hehehehehe. Eomma, Appa." Aku hanya berani menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal dan nyengir garing.

_Jika kau ingin mencintai seseorang dengan sepenuh hati,_

_Jika kau ingin mempertahankan hubunganmu dengan orang yang kau cintai,_

_Hanya satu yang perlu kau lakukan. Percaya._

FIN.

_Review PLEASE..^^_


End file.
